Lingering Around
by xoJacobsImprintxo
Summary: Love story. It can get complicated when it takes two to rock the boat, but will it all shift when you find out someone else loves your girlfriend? Hearts shattered, pieces of the puzzle missing, and feeling lost. Yeah, that's love.


_The last time I freaked out,  
I just kept looking down,  
I st-st-stuttered when  
You asked me what I'm thinkin' 'bout  
Felt like I couldn't breathe  
You asked what's wrong with me  
My best friend Lesley said:  
"Oh she's just being Miley!"_

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

**[Basic Pov]**

It was another year at Hogwarts, the days grew darker, and the Quidditch Season was under way. Krysteena, a fellow Ravenclaw to Luna Love good was laughing so hard she could barely breathe and everyone was looking at her. Vicky, Melissa, and Caitlin were all sitting at the table. Vicky, you're average _Mud blood_, Caitlin the usual _Half-blood_, and Melissa the _Pureblood. _All belonging to different families, Melissa a Weasley, Caitlin a Roaner, and Vicky a Granger. Her sister was Hermione and they never got along due to their lacking of tastes. Their exact same tastes, but yet they were so different and so much more mature and they should be at that point.

Through out the whole entire teams; there were only about twelve girls in Quidditch: Krysteena, Caitlin, Melissa, Katie, and a few others. They were all so different but yet the same that they got along. Melissa was like the out cast in a way.

Her boiling red hair, light green eyes, and peachy skin. Yeah compared to Krysteena she seemed like a carrot top. Krysteena had light blonde hair, and bright blue eyes. But Caitlin was another story, Dark Brown hair, hazel eyes, and pale skin. Vicky had cinnamon brown hair, green eyes, and yet her sister out beat her in everything.

Vicky wasn't in Quidditch, because she hated flying with a passion and Harry Potter, had no idea why, and everyday he'd pester her about it. Oliver Wood was the captain, but yet he was going to remain that even when he leaves, due to his love for his team.

**[Oliver's Pov]**

I walked into the common room, my head looking around and I spot Potter leaning on the couch while Granger and the Other Granger argue. I rolled my eyes walking over and I saw Hermione Granger scowl at me.

"Potter" I began. "Do you know when the Ravenclaw's practice is?"

"In ten minutes" He answered. "Gonna see the competition?"

"You bet" I smirked.

I walked out, heading to the pitch and I saw a girl in a Ravenclaw, she was wearing her quidditch robes, and she had long blonde hair. I saw her laugh at me while I stared she flashed a hand onto my shoulder and leaned into my ear.

"Take a picture" She breathed. "It lasts longer"

Shivers were sent spiraling down my spine as she walked away from me. She walked into the pitch, turning she flashed me a wickedly perfect smile, and headed inside. I followed her like a dog would follow a bone. I looked at the Ravenclaw's they looked so damn good, they were spiraling around the pitch at unknown speeds and someone grabbed me and slammed me into a wall.

"What are you doing _here_ Wood?" The girl from outside hissed her hands in tight fists on the collar of my dress shirt.

"_Nothing_" I responded.

I knew I would be screwed if she knew the truth. How the hell did she know my name? I watched her, my eyes glimmering with excitement and I could feel her body so close I could touch it. She slammed me deeper into the wall and stalked away.

"You can't lie, _Wood_" She looked at me with a scowl. "You never _could_ at least not to _me_"

I watched her stunned, I never knew her before this, and I shook my head and saw her waltz into the practice. She stood there watching the team and she yelled stop. They all stopped and she looked at them and sighed.

"_Captain?_" One Ravenclaw asked.

"Fitz – look out for Boyliving" She cautioned. "Beckman – look out for troubles – and I will take Pecker"

"Yes _Captain_" They all chanted.

"I will be back" She smirked.

She came around the corner and I pulled her over, slamming her gently against the wall. I looked into those eyes, I didn't remember those eyes, and they were only in dreams. At least on a really good day. I brought my face close to hers.

"_Captain? Captain?_" I ranted in a hushed whisper. "_You_ are the Ravenclaw captain?"

She pushed me away, she nodded and walked into the field, my heart beat accessed and I was soon walking after her. I found her in the middle of the field, looking at the skies, and murmuring something. I grabbed her shoulder and spun her around.

"You better head in _Wood_ you have a team to train" She grabbed the top of my shirt and pulled me into her. "After all, we are going to kick your team's sorry ass"

She pushed me away quicker than I thought she would. Stumbling back, I landed on the soft, moist ground and she walked past me as if I were never there. Continuing into the pitch she shot me one last glance and walked in.

I shook my head and started walking inside, this was crazy shit, and I had no idea what I was getting into, trying to spy on a Ravenclaw. I walked back to the common room, every quidditch member was looking for me to arrive, and as soon as I arrived they all jumped up.

"So how good are they?" They all asked.

"I was stopped by their sexy Captain" I muttered and they all howled; some of the guys whistled.

"You mean Miss. Krysteena Stewart? The hot blonde chick I had hit on yesterday?" Fred asked confused.

"Yep – her she is the _Captain_ of _Ravenclaw_ Quidditch" I explained with a sigh.

**[Krysteena's Pov]**

I walked back to the Quidditch pitch, watching my team do their best, they were flying faster and faster, barely even stopping. We all had code names for the Gryffindors. Which I can't tell you. I watched for ten more minutes, they took a break and I walked to the Gryffindor portrait and showed my perfects badge. The door opened and everyone in the Gryffindor common room, mainly the men, gave me googly eyes.

"Take a picture fellas – it will last you longer and then you can go fuck yourself, since that's you're way of pleasure" I snapped.

They all stared at me in dis-belief, I rolled my eyes and Wood entered the room and stopped dead in his tracks. I held up the perfect's badge and he looked down. I looked at the Weasley twins and they were laughing.

"Oh by the way – Weasley – you hit on me again say goodbye to your family jewels" I smirked.

They both froze and I laughed under my breath. The work of a sex goddess oughta be nice. I pushed back my hair as a fellow Ravenclaw perfect came in; she stood beside me and smirked. They all dropped their jaws as I laughed at them.

"Take a god damn picture – or I will have to remove you of your precious balls and stick then in a jar and sell them to hookers" The Other perfect I knew as, Kaylee, growled lowly.

I choked on my spit; she patted my back and shot them all a glare.

"Let's bounce Stewart"

"I'll meet you at RC in twenty I have some business to see to" I looked at her.

"Alright" She walked out and I walked up to Oliver and pushed him backward.

"You mother fucker, if you sneak into my practices again you'll have more problems then you do now!" I yelled.

"What problems?" He asked confused.

"This one" I murmured in his ear before slamming my knee into his groin.

He stumbled backward as I walked out. I walked to the common room and someone grabbed my wrist and I turned to see my long time boyfriend, Draco Malfoy. His sleek blonde hair all messy and I pulled myself into him. He smirked down at me.

"Hello Love" He whispered.

"Draco..." I whispered lightly kissing his lips, leaving him wanting more.

He kissed me again, his arms around me like a boa constrictor, and the passion flaring bigger and bigger. My hands were knotted in his hair and I pulled away. I was the Ravenclaws ice queen and yet I was approved by Lucius Malfoy for his son.

"I think I like kissing you" I pushed him into a wall and kissed him a few more times, gently and getting harsher with each second.

**[Melissa's Pov]**

I looked around the common room, looking at the quidditch boys, and they were all dumbfounded by what Krysteena had done. I rolled my eyes, I mean, who wouldn't be dumb founded, especially with Oliver's looks and deep sexy accent. But really, come on you're talking about the 'not-so-perfect-Ravenclaw-perfect'

They were all still chatting, I have had a huge crush on Oliver ever since my first year, I didn't know why I just did and I was happy to be in the house with him. I was never alone, thank god. Since I'd be stuttering so much it wouldn't even be funny. I guess you could call me the shy girl.

"Well she seemed hot yesterday" Fred announced.

"Announce it to the whole world will you?" I rolled my eyes.

"Love? Do you have a problem with the fact she is out of this world?" George and Fred asked in unison.

"She came from hell – that's why" I scoffed.

The laughed echoed threw the Gryffindor corridors and outside into the halls, as people passed they all looked at the Fat lady laughing harder and harder. Slytherin perfects demanded access and there stood our worst nightmare. **Krysteena's boyfriend.** Now this wasn't good. I gulped slowly; he was the Slytherin Prince, making her the Slytherin Princess, even though she is in Ravenclaw. He looked at us, as if we were all under than him, and yet we kinda were. Oliver looked at Draco.

"What do you need _Malfoy_?" He asked sourly.

"Oh – Malfoy?" Fred smirked. "I think you're girlfriend is drop dead sexy and she deserves better than a scum bag like you"

Malfoy ground his teeth together before walking out muttering something under his breath. Everyone was laughing again and high-fives went to Fred. George looked like he might explode. God, being related to them was awesome! I loved it! I mean, who wouldn't? The best pranksters in the school.

An amazing life, an amazing family, and what more could one wish for? I have it all, unlike some I know what I want and my heart is set on it.


End file.
